


WHTE

by RenaChan111



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaChan111/pseuds/RenaChan111
Summary: Whitley Schnee, third child of the Schnee family, has always thought Huntsmen — the defenders of the world known as Remnant — to be barbaric, unnecessary and beneath him. But after giving in to his rebellious desires, which lead him to meeting someone under the online persona Crescent Rose, he decides to follow in his sisters’ footsteps and become a Huntsmen.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee & Whitley Schnee & Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Kudos: 14





	WHTE

**Welcome to Haven**

Clad in a suit that was navy blue in color and paired with a white dress shirt and matching tie, Whitley Schnee—third in line for ownership of his grandfather’s dust company—couldn’t help smiling as he watched his classmates dance and mingle with one another within the well decorated grand hall of Haven Academy. 

_It feels oddly warmer here,_ he thought as he took a sip of his punch. It wasn’t anything like the sparkling wine he’d savored back in Atlas, but it was nice if a bit too sweet for him. _Which is nothing like the banquets and business parties father would take me to._

He fished his scroll from his pocket, the white rectangle vibrating a bit with a light chirp as the blue screen was slowly filled with notifications. Two were from his older sisters, Winter and Weiss, who wanted to know how he was handling Mistral. Another was from his teachers Liath and Bodhmall—two women his father hired to initially crush his newfound dream of becoming a huntsman through their infamously grueling training regime. Like his sisters, they were worried for him, but promised to visit after their vacation in Vacuo was over. 

Whitley’s smile grew a few inches more as he thought of them. When they first met, he had immediately dismissed Liath due to her being a faunus, which were a subspecies of human that had the traits of animals—specifically those that are mammalian, reptilian, avian, aquatic or insectoid in nature. 

Any grievances or racist remarks he had towards her and the faunus in general were left in dirt alongside a perfect imprint of his body. They didn’t call her the Mountain for nothing. 

_Still even with my biases...somewhat gone, I still can’t believe I got paired with a faunus._ Thought Whitley as he looked to his partner, who’s name was Hati Lunas, as he stood at the outer edge of the crowd. He was a head taller than Whitley and older by three years with long, wild black hair that would’ve nearly hid the rounded ears that rested proudly on his head if it weren’t for the silver earrings that bordered them in the shape of rings and blood red eyes.

He wore a charcoal black suit that was paired with a gray dress shirt and red tie.

Beside him—animatedly talking to a blonde boy with a tail and a blue haired boy—was one of his teammates, a ginger-haired green eyed boy by the name of Ellis Fletcher. He wore a suit that was light blue and paired with a coral colored shirt. There was no tie around his neck. His twin brother, Theo, soon joined them.

He was dressed in an opposite manner to his brother, with a coral suit that was paired with a white dress shirt and navy blue bow tie.

With a light shake of his head, Whitley turned to the final message his scroll received. It was from his friend, Ruby Rose. She was actually the one who encouraged him to become a huntsman after they met on an online chat room during one of his rebellious moments and like him had gotten accepted early into a huntsmen academy. She was asking how his initiation went and wanted to see if they could talk tomorrow evening.

 _She wants to know about the initiation?_ He asked himself with a raised brow as he grinned. _What exactly would I even tell her? We had a scavenger hunt around the school to find matching Grimm theme carvings painted silver to determine our partners instead of being flung into a forest to_ lock eyes with someone randomly?

That would be boring for _anyone_ to hear. He sighed as replied to her before putting his scroll away. He then looked to his teammates again. All three were talking to the other boys and two others. 

“That must be the mon—I mean blondes team,” he muttered, catching himself before he slipped up and called the boy a monkey. “Might as well introduce myself. After all father always said that first impressions matter.”

With that in mind, he made his way over, a soft skip in his step and a warmth in his belly as he began his journey to become a huntsman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's my second attempt at writing this AU. I still don't understand how I got this idea in my head, but I'm glad I did.
> 
> Now I'll explain the references I made in this chapter
> 
> 1) Liath and Bodhmall are characters found in the myth Fionn Mac Cumhaill (check out Overly Sarcastic Productions video on it, it's great). They are Whitley's teachers in all things fighting and dust related. They'll show up again soon. 
> 
> 2) Hati Lunas is based on Hati Hródvitnisson, the warg of Norse Mythology that chases the moon until the time Ragnarök, wherein he'll swallow it whole while his brother Sköll does the same to the sun. His semblance allows him to manipulate all aspects of the moon. Don't worry, he won't be OP out the gate, but will learn things in time. Currently, he can manipulate light (that's grey-white in color), use that light to attack in the form of beams or bolts, create constructs (which is just a shield for now), gain energy from being in the moonlight and has minor blood bending abilities. 
> 
> 3) Theo Fletcher is based on the Greek God Eros. His name is a shortened version of Theophilia, which means Loved Divinely. His semblance is a mix of Neo and Emerald's in which he can make a person see what they desire through the use of illusions. 
> 
> 4) Theo's twin, Ellis is based after the Greek God Anteros. His semblance is something like Ren's, though instead of masking negative emotions, Ellis can manipulate the emotions (which includes feelings and moods) of himself, other people and animals. He can increase/decrease how they effect a person or cause them.
> 
> 5) The wiki doesn’t say what Haven’s initiation is exactly, just that there’s a party afterwards. So I had to wing it with something I remember reading in fan fiction. 
> 
> I should also explain why Whitley is studying at Haven Academy at the age of fourteen (going by Weiss and Winter’s age — which only says she’s in her mid twenties — the Schnee siblings have to been born three years apart from each other) is because I want him to be around the other teams that we meet at the start of Volume 1. Plus I wouldn't put it past Jacques to pull some strings for an early admission for his kids.
> 
> Oh and here’s a list of some of the changes I’m making to RWBY’s canon lore:
> 
> — Faunus for one are categorized into five types (I listed it above in the story itself, but I’ll do it again here). Mammalian, Reptilian, Avian, Aquatic and Insectoid. This way, we can play with the designs (like Arknights for examples)
> 
> — Ruby and Yang are now cousins (with Ruby’s parents being Qrow and Summer and Yang’s being Tai Yang and Raven) but they treat each other as siblings
> 
> — Cinder Fall is now a faunus, namely a mouse, to fit in further with her being based on Cinderella and her backstory that’s been shown in volume 8. I won’t spoil it if some of you aren’t there yet, so don’t worry.
> 
> — Adam WONT be an abusive ex anymore, but rather a radical leader that despises traitors. Seriously why was he changed into that when he was this powerful yet mysterious character??? Also I think he’s at least in his twenties while Blake was seventeen in volumes 1-3. If they dated then isn’t that technically soliciting a minor since he’s a full grown adult?
> 
> — I’ll be taking a few things from the youtuber Celtic Phoenix’s Fixing RWBY series, so if you get the references to them, let me know :) 
> 
> Anywho, next up, we’ll see Whitley’s first day of class with his team. I can’t wait to see you guys then. 


End file.
